


The Glint in His Eyes

by FreshBrian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anime Spoilers, BAMF Eren, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Dark, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, I'm Sorry, LATER, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentions of PTSD, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Third Person, Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, on both ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrian/pseuds/FreshBrian
Summary: It is something that no human could have ever thought was possible. No child's imagination, no fictional story, no written history could have prepared humanity for what had just happened. The Army Corps trainee who was just cut from the back of a 15 meter Titan's neck is someone who shook not only humanity's core, but the Survey Corps' Lance Corporal. Hopefully, they will both be able to change humankind's current morbid fate for the better.----It's just SNK but with more romance and focus on Levi's and Eren's difficult relationship. It will diverge from canon tho and take on it's own plot line in the future.





	1. Humanity's Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Literally Shingeki no Kyojin but more gay in everyway cuz fuck yeah gay shit I N E E D more gay shit in media and i just dont get it so I gotta gay it up myself. there will be some parts that will not be canon but this fanfic will follow the story, even more drama added as well lol gonna start where they first met too. I will also be gathering parts from both the manga (english and jap scans) and the anime, but will be manga centric and pursue its timeline up until a certain point, then it will be divergent from the canon. I also will try to keep everyone as in character as possible. lot more notes at the bottom for more clarification  
> Rating subject to change to explicit in future as well as more tags will be added as the story progresses, lemme know if I need to add more!  
> I also went over the chapter to updated it and proof read it. Sorry I didn't do that before, I will try my best with the soon to come second chapter.  
> \-----  
> moved from endnotes to here  
> おはよう・こんにちわ・こんばんわー　Soooooo, I'm not proficient in Japanese yet but I have taken several college courses in it and continue to study it independently. As many may know, heichou and danchou are Lance Corporal and Head Leader/Commander respectively. They can be translated multiple ways (as can most Japanese) but I choose to keep them in romanji when in dialogue. There are also many ways to write 'Survey Corps' like Scouting Region and Scout Regiment but i'm sticking with Survey corps to make it easier. I'm also going to write Ervin as Ervin instead of Irvin/Erwin/Irwin (like holy fuck) because the katakana is closest to that (really its Eruvin エルヴィン but whatever lol). Also Hanji will not be Hange bc that is a totally different pronunciation in my head oop. Ge is vastly diff from ji. I'm going to skip most parts that don't really have Eren and Levi until i diverge from the canon so just read/watch those parts if you don't remember them :))) thank you for reading and I will try to get the next chapter out soon *bows*

Chapter 1: Humanity's Gain

 

* * *

 

The pain of the weight was excruciating and was causing his mind to be macerated. Nothing from before this point in time could compare to this experience and it was droning on. One step after the other was searing like willful auto cannibalism and there was nothing he could do about it. The crushing weight of the boulder was creating a new sensation of agony for every movement made. It was so painful for every fiber of his being, creating a feeling that his body was tense and limp simultaneously. His skull was being smashed and molded into his shoulder in a continuous flame of heat from his titan body trying to heal indefinitely. Even the mass of the jagged boulder as it rested on his shoulders and all the torture that came with it didn't compare to the true weight that was on Eren Jaeger's shoulders.

Humanity.

Humans were at risk. Human lives were in danger. Everyone he knew, and everyone they knew, and everyone those people knew as it reached to all humans within the walls. It was all going to be gone if this wasn't accomplished. It would all be gone, just like his mother.

This titan form of his was something that could absolutely change that. All Eren had to do was struggle against the pain for a little longer. Every second he kept telling himself it would be just a second longer. Everything was so slow but so fast, the sounds coming too quickly but slow enough for Eren to understand them all. There was shouting and yelling all around him along with the noises of buildings being ruined and the ground shaking from titan's clumsy footsteps. His comrades were dying. His friends he had come to know and appreciate were perishing. Eren's mind was filled with their gruesome ends. But he had to advance for them, for their deaths to not mean nothing. He had to keep going for the ones that were still alive as well. 

Eren could barely see Armin and Mikasa below him through all the steam but he knew it was them that were below him. They shouldn't be here in this bloody battleground. They shouldn't be protecting him with their lives. He could see the massive bodies of titans moving towards what he could only assume were other soldiers. From what Eren could see and hear, they were giving their lives as well. Looking back at his childhood friends underneath him, if they were to stay here they would also get eaten by the titans. He wouldn't let it happen if he could just make it to the Trost District's hole.

Eren's body was weakening and throbbing with the compression of the boulder as he continued stomping his way to the goal. His titan form was trying to regenerate faster than it was taking damage but it couldn't keep up for much longer. All he wanted to do was put the boulder down and sleep away the pain. It would be so easy too. He could just let it roll off him and he would be done with this agony. Eren wondered why he felt the want to give up but also wanted to push himself through to the very end. The conflicting emotions had him feeling confused. The confusion just furthered his want to stop everything. He was so ready to stop and give up, thinking there was no way his body could hold out any longer, when a memory came into focus of his childhood friend.

It was Armin. Armin showing Eren his secret and banned paraphernalia that could have the boy in deep trouble with the Military Police. Armin's eyes were alight and animated with hype and excitement as he showed Eren of the possibilities beyond the wall. Sharing that knowledge had spread that vibrant giddiness to Eren like a sickness. Armin had given him a real reason to fight, to understand that this life was an imprisoned one. Eren was no longer oblivious to the understanding that there was a world outside the walls. Armin had brought life into Eren's eyes. Armin taught him of the outside world that contained mysterious and vivacious landscapes of such variety that he could hardly believe they were real. Since he couldn't possibly even imagine those lands, he  _had_ to see them for himself.

He must  _fight_. He must fight and struggle and resist for what he wants, what he was born to have. Something like this was worth dying for and he fully believed he and Armin could reach it. They could achieve it. They  _must_.

_He must fight._

The hole was right there in front of him. He was so close. Eren could feel his head start to feel light. The screams of his comrades and bellows of the titans were all white noise to what was directly ahead of him. He was so tired but so close. Only a couple more steps till Trost and Wall Rose was secure from the ongoing threat of the titans.

"GO, EREN GOOOOOOOOOOO!" The wail was Armin's voice and he could feel the emotions behind it fill him. It was anguish, fear, sorrow, and something else. Eren thought it was hope.

Eren used what little strength was in reserve and hoisted the boulder at an angle to be able to use its weight as momentum to make the impact more powerful. Eren could feel himself screaming in pain and rage from inside his titan. Eren could hear his titan form vocalize what his true body was feeling. His will to fight for humanity and for his vision of other lands was filling everything in him. Eren put everything into the push and forced his whole being to follow what his mind wanted. He could feel the tearing and ripping of his titan body with the command of his will to  _fight_. This was humanity's win.

With the massive shrill of rock on rock and the pound of Eren's body towards the now blocked entrance of Trost, everything was still for a second.

It was closed.

Air was rushing around while the shrapnel of wall and boulder pelted Eren's titan.

It was done.

Eren felt his body splashed with wet, cool relief and there was a thud as his titan crashed. Everything became drowned out as his mind started to drift. Every moment had been agonizing misery and his human body couldn't take anymore. He had finished his assignment and all he wanted was to be swept away into the soothing abyss of unconsciousness. Steam started blowing around his human body in which he choked on. He could feel himself ejecting from his titan against his will and it was painful, everything was always so saturated with pain. Only partially out of the titan and his mind faded as he felt his comrades tug at him relentlessly.

Armin and Mikasa were struggling to withdraw Eren from his titan completely. His friends found Eren to be super hot and disgusting feeling. It was all varying types of tissue and ligaments attached to Eren, connecting as though it was naturally there. The shredding of tough tissue from skin reminded them of how meat tears and comes apart in thick threads. It was so bulky and chunky in some areas that no matter how hard Armin and Mikasa pulled, Eren wasn't coming free. 

There was shouting and yelling when suddenly Eren was sliced free, the momentum from where Armin had been pulling at Eren caused them to both go tumbling down Eren's hazing titan. Eren awoke a bit to the jolting movement and cracked his eyes open as much as he could. The dazed teen saw that two titans were approaching slowly, making their way to the new prey that had fallen before them. Armin realized too late. The titans would get them both.

From the fall, Eren was able to blink away more of the darkness. His vision cleared enough to see the shadowed face of a titan coming for him and whoever was gripping him tightly. His body and mind were too malnourished from pain, drained of everything that could allow him to fight more. He wanted to fight, but all he could do was watch as the monster got closer. Look and watch as a titan reached for him. Eren's foggy eyesight only allowed the nightmare before him to fill his vision.

Mikasa's shout for Armin and Eren let Eren's fragile consciousness realize who started carrying him away from the titans. Eren's gazed floated to the sky, wanting that sight to be the last thing he saw instead of the nightmare in front of him. And just when he thought it would all be over, the world behind the titans became a whirl of blood as both titans jerked forwards violently. A shadowed figure had flashed right before the splash of red had flown across the beautiful sky. The figure landed on a now fallen titan where the rumble of their bodies followed upon hitting the ground. This made Eren's mind fog clear a bit where hope began to bloom. His vision was still dizzy and dark but he saw the wings. They were wings of humanity's revival. The Wings of Freedom that were designated to the Survey Corps.

Eren recognized who it was right away. It was Lance Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps who was staring wide-eyed with shock at the people before him. The Squad Leader looked the same as the last time Eren had seen him. His appearance was ruffled from fighting but he bore all the same traits. His black parted bangs blowing from the steam and wind, steel blue eyes squinting with effort to see what exactly was going on. Eren watched the man look to each individual present. The Lance Corporal's wild gaze rested on the kid being held in a trainee's arms, questions filling his eyes clear as a morning sky. When the elite Survey Corps member spoke, Eren could barely understand but he strained himself to hear what the Captain was saying.

"Oi... Brats... This... What kind of situation is this?" Levi cannily said to the three, eyes still whipping around the whole blasphemous site.

And that's when Eren's mind couldn't take in anymore stimuli. It was likely that the cadet would not remember much of anything going on as his mind took a dive into darkness.

* * *

 

Eren could feel the squirm of nightmares and horrible graphic imagery that would torture him for the rest of his life follow him in his dreams. It would never end. Nothing could wipe these memories from his mind. Eren was tortured in his own head space, he didn't even have solace in his own sleep. He was scared but at the same time not, feeling the fear but not recognizing where exactly it came from. Scenes of destruction and people's demise blazed through his unconscious mind. There would be no putting these memories behind him. They would capture his mind for years to come just like how the fall of Shinganshina had done to him.

It all seemed to go on forever before they started to reside and weaken. He started breaking through to a deep and empty abyss. It was calm for a period. Floating in the blackness wasn't bad to Eren. It was better than the scarring and constant flashes of death. He started to faintly awake when his body involuntarily jerked in his sleep, causing a chain reaction of noise that abruptly threw the teen awake from his deep slumber.

The clinks of metal surprised Eren's dazed mind and he threw himself up in a sitting position quickly, feeling strikingly on edge. He had the pin-prick of panic welling up inside him from such an unfamiliar sound before he realized he was confronted with two illuminated figures he recognized right away. Looking at each, his panic morphed into surprise and then settled for something in between while he took in his strange environment. Eren saw the figures through the bars of his dim cage, it was the people at the top of Survey Corps; Commander Ervin Smith and Lance Corporal Levi. He then observed the chains that were laid out against the moldy stone walls and the only light there was coming from out in the hallway. Before he could analyze the situation further, Commander Ervin Smith started talking to him.

"Three days in a coma, and you are to wake up only now?" Ervin said calmly, fixing Eren with a hard stare that surprisingly didn't feel threatening.

Eren was looking at Ervin at first but his eyes flicked around to Levi and then to the guards standing guard around the corner of his cell, trying desperately to comprehend what was going on. Lance Corporal Levi wasn't looking at him like he was indifferent to the young soldier's awakening. Eren watched Levi a bit more, taking in his figure before he felt a wave of déjà vu blink into his mind. He was confused but dismissed it. Eren had begun to wonder why he was behind bars, a heavy feeling settling deep inside his susceptible gut. Confusion was most prominent in what Eren's feelings were, completely ignoring Ervin's inquiry on accident as he delved further into what the situation could be.

Noticing that Eren wasn't replying to his question, the head of the Survey Corps continued, "Eren, do you have any questions for us?"

Having focused back on the men ahead of him, Eren felt like they were gauging his every move and action carefully, looking for anything that could be taken as suspicious. Which could mean danger for him. The Survey Corps' best were here in front of him and Eren couldn't believe this was how he would meet Commander Ervin Smith and Lance Corporal Levi. He did have one question for them though.

"Ah... um... Where is here?" Eren asked politely but desperately. The mood of the room had a strong tension that arose from the unknown circumstances at hand for all parties. Uncomfortable, Eren moved his hands a bit and finally noticed what could have been the origin that had awakened him. There were handcuffs attached to chains on both of his wrists that lead to a plate bolted in the foundation of this assumed cell, allowing very little movement and were quite heavy. With everything going on, this only enhanced Eren's unease and furthered his worry. Eren started to perspire ever so lightly upon the dawning of his realizations.

Ervin explained to him where they were and a part of the severe situation at hand. Eren had also voiced his concerns for a few of his comrades and was assured that they were safe and okay. Ervin brought out Eren's key to his family's basement that his father had entrusted to him. It left the cadet feeling strange at not having it on his person. Other than that, it seemed that what Eren could remember was miniscule and shifty, making him less than useful to his superiors.  

At last in acknowledging Eren's presence, Levi glanced at the scared and confused kid. Eren was hoping to maybe get more information at the connection of eye contact, but the dark-haired soldier seemed keen on antagonizing the teen with his memory loss instead.

When Levi finally spoke, the curtness in his tone was all but anticipated, "you lose your memory, and your father goes missing, yeah..? Talk about convenient..." Eren was astonished that the Lance Corporal would say such a thing. Saying it shocked Eren was a supreme understatement.

Eren stared at Levi as he returned the trainee's gaze with a feeling of distance that Eren didn't think was possible. Levi looked uninterested in the whole ordeal and his demeanor suggested he could have his attention better spent somewhere else. Eren didn't know what to think of the Lance Corporal. The soldier had once held a careful regalness in Eren's eyes, but then again, Eren hadn't really known him either. The younger man's assumptions had turned against him in the most stunning of ways.

"Levi... I thought we had already established that he had no reason to lie." Ervin replied to his subordinate with a communicative glance before turning back to Eren. Levi did nothing more, but continued to watch Ervin and Eren converse about their current affairs.

"There are still a few things I would like to know, however... As of now... I think we should ask you what it is you want." Eren wasn't sure how to take that. What he wanted? What did that mean exactly?

"What I want?" Eren blurted out. He didn't understand what the Commander meant even after thinking it over. He didn't understand really anything that was going on. He was feeling even more clammy and sweaty under the pressure of the ever growing heavy mood in the room made worse ever since Levi had spoken.

Ervin explained that whatever was inside Eren's basement was important. Important enough to venture through Wall Maria to the Shinganshina District and recover the land. They would have to rely on Eren's titan-shifting abilities to be able to accomplish this feat. So, the ability to complete this would be in the hands of the young soldier and whether what his intentions happen to be for that cause or against it. What Eren wanted would be the means to humanity's win or loss from what Ervin had hinted at ever so minuscule.

Hearing all this caused Eren's head to swell with more thoughts. The Survey Corp head leaders knew nothing about him but were willing to take him in, not knowing if he was the enemy or ally. They were asking him for his cooperation and he would give it. Of course Eren would help, it's all he had ever wanted. Eren knew he had always wanted to join the Survey Corps ever since discovering them as a child. He wanted to fight and  _demolish_  the titans. He had seen too many comrades die in morbidly horrific ways, the same as his mother and the others from Shinganshina. All he felt was rage and  _anger_  and contempt for the titans, so much so that he wanted to eradicate them all from this land with his bare hands. Eren would be the one to put those puny titans down like the insects they were.

"I-... I will..." He started having flash backs of gore and death that he couldn't really control, all blinking in and out with the worst highlights from his past coming into focus. His friends, comrades, and his mother were all screaming and crying, invoking hate that filled Eren's very being. Eren's body was shaking with the memories and emotions that skewered his barely contained self. Odium bleed into him with relentless vigor. His passion for the elimination of the titans who have killed so many bulged and pushed up inside him.

"Oi... We don't have all day, you scum bastard. What is it that you want to do?" Levi pressed, not aware of the chaos manifesting inside Eren. The boy's head had been down and shadowed by the areas poor lighting. Eren had forgot about everyone there for a few moments, reliving this continuous nightmare that was everyone's life.

Eren looked up at the man, his face twisting in disgust and fury for the horrid world they live in. He glowered hard at Levi, not really having meant to but he couldn't stop his sweltering emotions. Eren noticed Levi's face brighten with something anew. His eyes widened and mouth dropped open a bit at what he saw. Eren was possibly the complete materialization of humankind's wrath towards titans.

"To join the Survey Corps... And kill the titans." Eren sneered, everything in him pulsing with pent-up belligerence. He wanted them to know his true feelings towards the titans. He would let them see _all_ of what he was inside.

\------

When Levi had first met the kid, the situation had stunned him. He hadn't been informed of the state of affairs when he and other Survey Corps members were sent to rescue the Army Corps trainees and Elite Stationary Guards. The shock wasn't only with the top soldier, but everyone who had saw or been informed of what had happened at the gate of Trost. But now his shock wasn't with the situation anymore, it was with  _him_. This Army Corps cadet, Eren Jaeger. And the young soldier just showed Levi and Ervin what really fueled him. His hate was so intense it sent a misting sensation through Levi. Eren Jaeger was one who could be dangerous at the kick of dust. Danger that put the Corporal twitching. It made Levi weary at first, but a few moments later amused. It also made him realize the potential of how well he would do as a soldier if his emotions could be harnessed and refined the correct way. The kid's eyes ravished in the way that Levi could only put in the category of a monster. Eren Yeager was a monster, but Levi could handle monsters.

"Oh... Not bad." Levi finally commented, attention fully on the fuming chained cadet. When Levi unfurled from the wall and started walking towards the bars, the adolescent's fire died and the appearance of fear took over him. It didn't stop Levi's advance and even urged him to intimidate Eren even more. "...Ervin, I'll be taking care of this guy so tell the higher-ups." As Levi finally reached the cell holding the teenager prisoner, he grabbed a cold bar and leaned in.

Staring hard at Eren with a half-shaded expression, Levi offered, "I don't trust this guy in the least. I just want to be around to kill this guy if he ever betrays us and starts a rampage." Levi wasn't too serious, but he would do the job if it came down to it. This titan power was unpredictable and from the reports, he was capable of losing control in the most inopportune of times.

"It's doubtful the higher-ups are to complain... Other than me, there is no other qualified person for the job." Without asking Ervin for permission, Levi informed Eren of his new position as well. "I accept you... as a member of the Survey Corps..." There was going to be a lot of work to do for their new comrade.

 


	2. He Allowed Us to Succeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have already read the first chapter, I suggest reading it again! Sorry! I added a lot and touched it up to my standards. For being really late on getting this chapter out, I wrote a lot and sorry for that. I've been in a bad downward spiral but am trying to get better. I hope this almost 5.4k chapter tides you all over until the next one.

Chapter 2: He Allowed Us to Succeed

 

* * *

 

Eren was left alone after Commander Ervin told the shackled kid that they would try to help him. They would attempt to work something out with the courts but that was all they told him. He thought about pressing for more information but shied away. Squad Leader Levi had been giving him what felt like a prickly stare after accepting Eren into his military branch and the boy wasn't sure how to deal with it or why the elite soldier did it. All Eren knew was that it was quite stupefying to be on the receiving end. It also didn't help the fact that the man declared to Eren's face he would kill him if worse came to worse. But the trainee couldn't help looking back into those unforgivable steel-blue eyes of his superior. It made Eren anxious to think of what the dark-haired man saw in him... Or didn't see in him.

Eren furthermore got a sense of the Lance Corporal's true height when Commander Ervin stood to leave. Before, it was hard to grasp while Levi was the only one standing in full sight and a good distance away from Eren too. Not only that, but Eren was sitting on a very low bed. As it turned out, Captain Levi was short. Really short. It didn't matter but when compared to the giant that was their Commander, the man looked even more stunted.

When the two soldiers thankfully had to depart, Eren relaxed and had only his thoughts to mull over, the recent events being the most prominent. Eren couldn't handle any more of the pressure that the two soldiers gave off. It was smothering and exhausting, given that Eren was in a bad position. A position that he never thought he would be subject to.

The guards from around the corner came to stand directly on opposite ends of the cell to watch over Eren. It was ironic because they didn't look at him to even acknowledge his presence. He honestly didn't expect them to, but it still felt strange.

Eren sat up more, crossed his legs and examined his surroundings the best he could. He was surprised to be on a bed in a cell, grateful to have such a luxury with what human kind thought of him now. Eren didn't dwell on it much as he noticed a sweat drop fall from his face. It was extremely humid, making the already high temperature feel even higher than it actually was. It was annoying, seeing how his body temperature was usually higher than normal, but he didn't center on that. This meant that Eren was more than likely underground with no openings to allow air flow. The thought made him uncomfortable knowing that he would be hot for however long they would keep him down here. And it didn't seem like anytime soon.

* * *

 

Eren had been stuck in his cell for so long, he wasn't sure he would ever be getting out. With no light from the outside and the constant shifty illumination from the torches along the wall, there was no way to tell the time. The guards certainly wouldn't tell him.

Eren's security would not respond to him at all unless it was for a bodily need. Even then, they would glower at Eren at all times when they were forced to either look at him or if he had moved and made a sound of any kind. This kind of treatment was realistic for him though. Eren was nothing anyone could have foreseen. He could barely believe it was possible himself, but here he was, in this kind of position. He wasn't sure how he would react if he was in their shoes. Probably like them.

Time dragged on and with such little stimulus, Eren had to keep himself busy, if only with introspection to keep himself from becoming bored or even worse, losing his sanity to the horrors residing in his memories. He focused on what had exactly happened in the past several hours or days, he didn't know. Or, to be more accurate, why he couldn't recover what had happened. Eren had huge gaps in his memory, with even the parts he could remember being fuzzy and confusing. He tried to remember more, but he couldn't and there wasn't any way around trying for something that wasn't there. He didn't even know which of his friends were alive or... They would all be fine, he knew they would be. Eren couldn't think about that train of thought or he would spiral into a place he couldn't afford to go to now. He had to keep a healthy mind if he possibly ever wanted to get out of here.

It wasn't long till Eren had to go to the restroom again. It wasn't dire but he still felt the uncomfortable pressure of his bladder. Plus, he felt heavy and gross, his stagnant body having been constantly sweating in the humidity. He could do with some movement than just sitting there, waiting to rot away or be freed.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom..." Eren requested of the guards. Neither looked at him but replied anyways.

"You went just a little while ago." The nameless guard spat. Eren wasn't sure how to even comprehend that. His last restroom break had been what felt like several hours, and he was sure his inner clockwork wasn't off by that much. A bit dumbfounded and trying not to get frustrated with them, Eren turned to ask for something else instead, almost desperate to have some activity and quell his heated body a bit.

"Water then, please?" He practically pleaded, and that's when one of the guards turned towards him with a most repulsed and disgusted look on his face.

"Oi, know your place... You damned fiend..." The guard's look was one he probably wouldn't forget soon. What had been fear was being masked with rage. Rage he had never felt directed towards him was now what was probably to be common place in the future.

His frustration was winning out. He was being treated inhumanely. Of course he was, he was something no one could have even dreamed of. What human could transform into a titan? Even though he was a human through and through, it seemed he would have to prove his humanity. And he would, he absolutely would. He _would_ prove that he could be of worth and use this strange power to human kind's advantage. Eren was known for his strong will and sense of justice that pushed him to far lengths that he otherwise would have never been capable of achieving. But, that didn't stop him from the pessimistic thoughts that began to brew.

Eren was definitely feeling dismal. His worry fell with his friends and comrades, of what they must think of him. Had he betrayed them? Was Eren their foe all along? Did they truly know him? It was all so hard to believe. If it was hard for him to believe in such circumstances, how were they to even come close to understanding.

These dim feelings were mercifully short lived as he heard a door open with several pairs of footsteps accompanying it. It could possibly be guards to relieve the current guards of their post, but he couldn't repress that miniscule presence of hope that it was news of his release.

To Eren's immediate surprise, it turned out to not be guards. In fact, it was officers of the Survey Corps from their brandishing Wings of Freedom that decorated their uniforms. The relief Eren felt was essentially palpable in that moment, his previous hope having been fortified.

The two Survey Corps members were one with long brown hair tied-up and wearing spectacles in addition to one with pale blond hair but sporting dark facial hair. Not even introducing either of themselves, the brown haired soldier started to speak directly to Eren.

"Sorry, Eren, to have kept you waiting. You will finally be getting out of here!" Those words were a delectable treat to Eren. Getting out. He was being let out.

The Survey Corps' member shot the guards a look with a nod to let the young man out. Both guards glanced to the Military Police officer that had come with them for credible authorization and the officer nodded his head, coming forth to present the document ensuring Eren's temporary release. Satisfied, the guards started with their proper procedures but didn't look pleased with having to get near him again. They cuffed Eren carefully, visible sweat drops forming while releasing his previous chains. The guards were agitated and had a hard glare while they barked orders for Eren to follow. It was stressful for the trainee, but he tried to be as non-threatening as possible as to not incite possible violence from the guards even if there was but minimal chance of that occurring.

With everything accounted for, the Survey Corps members and officer began leading the titan-shifter out of that musky place. As they made their way to wherever they were taking Eren, the blond haired scout started to walk in stride with Eren, getting close enough that he could feel the man's breathe on his neck. The guy was _smelling_ him. Eren was thoroughly flabbergasted and tried to walk away and faster but the strange man followed. That's exactly when the other soldier started to introduce each of them.

"I'm of the Survey Corps branch, a Squad Leader, Hanji Zoe. That guy is," the soldier named Hanji looked to the man still sniffing Eren's neck. Hanji paused for a minute, watching the event.

Wanting someone to pay attention and stop this, Eren stammered, "he... hey..." With a foul grimace, Eren craned his neck away as far as he could, his comfort level reaching a record-breaking low.

"He is also a Squad Leader, Mike Zakarias." Hanji continued. "And he happens to do this to everyone on the first meeting. Sniffing one is his habit." Mike had finally stopped sniffing Eren, to the teen's relief. All he could do is stare at the outlandish Squad Leader.

"It most likely means nothing, don't mind him. Be assured, he is a good Squad Leader, despite him being strange." Hanji chattered. As they came upon an elaborately decorated door, the brown haired Squad Leader stopped, seeming to recognize the door.

"Ah! Sorry... I got carried away talking and didn't notice we were already here... It's okay!" Hanji looked a bit sheepish and opened the door for Eren. "It's probably best that you know nothing, anyway."

Eren stared. "Eh?" How was he suppose to go into whatever it is knowing nothing?

Hanji had a small, but worried smile to offer Eren. "Eren, just tell them what is on your mind. It may be arrogant of me... But we can only have faith in you now." And with that, Eren was gestured to walk in.

It was a courtroom. The young trainee hadn't expected that but it made sense he would be put on trial. That meant he had been in the court's dungeon. It was coming together and Eren was starting to understand the situation a little bit more. Eren had heard Hanji and Mike following after him but they said nothing, staying silent in the echoing court. More clacking of boots sounded from behind him when his arms were grabbed.

"Advance slowly." The harsh order came from one of the Military Police guiding Eren to the middle of the room. As he was lead to the platform, Eren's stomach turned eerily, feeling like his insides were made of ill-prepared dough. There were people all around him, every looming pair of eyes in the room were on him. Eren centered his gaze on nothing in front of him, determined not to meet anyone's eyes. The pressure of the cumbersome atmosphere was smothering. He glanced back, seeing Hanji and Mike urging him on. Eren would trust the Survey Corps, it was all he could rely on now.

As they approached the raised platform, one of Eren's escorts commanded him to kneel. The metal bar that one of the guards was carrying was brought down behind him. They angled his arms uncomfortably to be able to slot the bar into the ground. As they planted the metal beam, he tried to bring his arms to a more comfortable position, but without avail. Eren's chains clanked with the effort, surprising him slightly. He would just have to deal with this awkward arrangement.

Eren let his situation soak in. It was momentous, a vast movement of reality for what was truly to come for his future, but the cadet wanted to know if anyone familiar was present. He looked around, astonished to see the head of the Military Police and Commander Pixis of the Stationary Guard. Quickly after, he found Commander Ervin and Lance Corporal Levi, who was calmly gazing in his direction. Eren couldn't tell if the onyx eyes were on him but it unnerved him nonetheless.

The next people he found that were attending was none other than Mikasa and Armin. Eren wondered with apprehension as to why they were both here. He was glad they were okay but they didn't look too happy either. He was sure this would not go down well. The keening sound of a chair's feet alerted the young trainee to a man taking his seat at the front of the room.

Eren's expression shifted to one of serious trepidation. He knew who that was. It was the man at the top of all three Army Corps regiments, Supreme Commander Darius Zackly. The elder man spoke, not really paying Eren any attention but reading the papers in his hand. He seemed almost bored, easing Eren's worry a bit.

"Now... Let's begin." He read a bit more from the paperwork before continuing in a monotone voice. "Eren Yeager-kun is it? You are a soldier sworn to sacrifice your life for the public, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir..." Eren politely replied. He hadn't thought about it, but what exactly was he being tried for? He hadn't been told by Hanji nor anyone else. In fact, Hanji said it would be for the best if he didn't know anything, why was that? What reason would there be for Eren to go into this blind?

"These unusual circumstances change things. Typical laws will not apply for this military hearing. As per this court ruling, authority to pass judgment on you is in my hands." Eren could see that this was fair. Sourly, Eren knew there was no one like him for there to be proper protocols or supreme court orders. He had to remind himself that everything was new for them, as it was for Eren.

Zackly looked straight at Eren for the first time, almost daring the trainee to oppose his next words. "This session will determine whether you live or die. Is there objection to this?" Eren was hardly surprised anymore but it didn't stop the bolt of ice that slammed through his nerves at that. He had already put his full faith into the Survey Corps, they would decide whether he was to perish or live.

"There is none." Eren said politely. Zackly nodded slightly at this, acknowledging Eren's cooperation.

"Your understanding is helpful. This situation is unusual, it has created conflict inside the walls with two differing viewpoints. Some people call you a demon to end us... There are also some who call you a savior." Darius Zackly informed Eren directly.

It was strange, but generous how there were some people within the walls who thought Eren could save humanity. There had been so much antagonism towards him just in this room that he could barely fathom that there were civilians that would critically support a titan-shifting human. Eren concluded that the negative was probably louder than what little positive there was out there for him. Eren had tuned out but began listening again when he caught Generalissimo Zackly saying something important.

"This court session is to determine which Military Garrison you are to be put into. The Military Police... Or the Survey Corps..." Zackly stated evenly, Eren having glanced at each division as they were named. Even though the Supreme Commander had said it so nonchalantly, Eren felt a heavier weight being carried in those words. "Well, let's first hear what the Military Police have." And with that, Zackly nodded to whom Eren saw was the lead Commander of the Military Police.

"Head of the Military Police, Nile Dawk." He offered very humbly. "We think that Eren's body, after research and thorough examinations, should be done away with immediately." Eren watched Dawk look at him and say that without an ounce of remorse. It was disheartening and odd to hear this be said about himself. Evidently, why would the trainee have ever expected to hear something like this in his life? It was almost becoming a mantra of Eren questioning his own expectation of the treatment he receives.

Dawk continued on impassively, listing the dangers that Eren caused and could cause within the walls all the while subtly downplaying Eren's pros to mankind. Eren didn't necessarily disagree with everything, but to think that his mere existence could be reason for a civil war to arise. Not only that, but labeling Eren a martyr and hero falsely just to calm the masses after they willfully put him down because they are scared of what he is capable of doing hardly did Eren justice. It irked the young soldier to no end. Not even asking him what he wanted or of his intentions to _protect_ humanity. Not like Commander Ervin had.

Another voice seconded Dawk from the stands.

"That is not necessary," a heavily garbed man asserted, referring to Dawk's previous comment of Eren being falsely labeled a hero. "That lowly guy invaded and infiltrated the sacred Walls of God. He should be killed as soon as possible."

Eren had seen this type of man pop up in recent years. He recognized the necklaces and black robes that the chilling man wore. The elder man was from an organization that was growing rapidly and created many issues for the Survey Corps and the Stationary Guard regarding issues of the wall. Eren could recall it being called a religion. It was even more surprising that they now had enough of a voice to be allowed stay in pinnacle court sessions and give an opinion.

The robed man had glared at Eren with such vigor, the younger man was sharply taken aback. He wouldn't look away from the man's fierce look, though. Both of their gazes were stolen when Supreme Commander spoke roughly.

"Nick-shisai, quiet please." Zackly then turned to Ervin, motioning to him with his hand, "next, let us hear what the Survey Corps' opinion is." Ervin gave a sharp nod to the court head before speaking.

"Yes, sir. 13th Battalion Commander of the Survey Corps, Ervin Smith." Ervin notified politely. "We have officially asked Eren to join us through using his titan power to help humanity get Wall Maria back. That is all." Eren had expected Ervin to speak more than just that. It seemed Eren wasn't the only one who was thinking along those lines either.

"Oh? Is that all?" Zackly wasn't impressed it seemed, but purposefully so, like he expected Ervin's introduction to be short.

"Yes, his titan power makes it possible for Wall Maria to be conquered. What other priority is there compared to this option in this situation; it seems clear enough to me." Ervin assured. He was stoutly confident, no source of wavering could be seen or heard. Ervin was like a brick in a shallow river, unmovable and solid in his views and propositions.

Eren watched intently, everyone in the room being highly engaged. There was silence and everyone focused on what Zackly's reply would be to the Survey Corps Commander.

"...I see. By the way, from where do you intend to launch the operation this time? Pixis, I believe that the gate from the Trost district was sealed, no?" Zackly said, glancing at the Stationary Guard's commanding officer questioningly.

"Oh... It will likely never be opened or closed again." Pixis affirmed after some thought. The Supreme Commander then looked from Pixis to Ervin expectantly.

Ervin addressed the problem readily, smoothly commenting as if he predicted this. "The Karanese district in the east is where we would like to depart from. We will approach Shinganshina through a new route on a careful operation."

Immediately after Ervin had finished, an angry voice arose from the other side of the room. Eren spotted a portly man donned in expensive clothes as the cause of outburst. More than angry, the man looked scared making Eren internally sneer at the cowardly man.

"Wait! Shouldn't we just permanently seal all the gates?! This 'Colossal Titan' can only destroy the parts where the gates are! If all it takes is to get rid of the walls, it won't be weak anymore to the titans and the attacks will be nothing! We would be safe...!" The man sounded like he was in hysterics by the end, anger fading to reveal his true feelings. His arms were waving and gesturing laboriously while beads of sweat trickled down the man's reddened face. "Or do you want land so much!? Dogs of the corporations?!" That jab told Eren that this guy was a conservative. There were a lot of groups that held power in the courts now and Eren couldn't help but feel a trickle of dread. All these people could easily be the cause of his demise if they all got their way. It seemed the only people pushing for Eren to live were the Survey Corps.

There were other's talking and spouting off as they pleased while Eren thought of his dreary future. The angry but scared man was still as loud as he shouted over all the others. Eren stopped his inner conflicts to listen when the rotund man finally directed his insults towards the Commander and Lance Corporal.

"You all only spout impossible and idealistic nonsense that will lead to us all getting killed, if taken seriously! You don't even deserve to be known as heroes!"

Eren looked to his superiors if they were to respond to such slander. Eren felt surprised to see Ervin composed and collected. Though, Eren quickly understood that he must be use to insults and smears of his branch's name. Eren glanced over slightly to see Lance Corporal Levi looking the same as Ervin. Eren wondered gently if that would soon be him if he was truly accepted into the Survey Corps. He frowned slightly, still staring at his superior in thought when Levi's eyes caught the trainee's own in a dull showdown. It startled Eren but the Corporal's stare quickly fixed on the man insulting his regiment. 

"Big talk, you fucking pig..." Eren's eyes almost fell out of his head at Squad Leader Levi's highly impolite speech. He would have never thought the man would use such language in front of even his superior's superiors. "Where is the certainty that the titan's will wait for us to fill the walls? All you bastards say 'we'... You shits must be talking about our friends who protect you while you fatten up. With deficient lands, some people are starving but all you pigs don't even notice that, huh?"

Levi, having finished his extremely rude monologue, gave the appearance that nothing had even occurred. The older man's voice had carried a dark wave of malicious intent, giving the only sign of the man's passion for his comrades and humanity. Eren was stunned by how much the Squad Leader's tone resonated with what Eren truly felt inside. It was that serene destruction that Eren felt so often that it was like an old companion. It gave Eren a new vision of perhaps who Levi was at his being. It wasn't only the feelings brought forth by the Squad Leader, Eren had agreed with everything the Lance Corporal had said because it held verity. What Levi had said was true, Eren had witnessed firsthand that people were starving. Even after the disgusting purge to lessen mouths to feed, food was still short. These upper class people cared nothing for the ones struggling to even survive within the walls. The fact that Levi conveyed indignation and knew of the people's struggles brought a swell of jubilation to Eren.

Eren almost felt smug for his favorite military division. The feeling had built up even more for the young soldier when the foolish man stuttered under the pressure of Levi's calm yet menacing words.

"We... We just say that if the gates are filled, we will be safe...!" The man gulped, voice much quieter than before. And if the whip lash from Lance Corporal Levi wasn't enough, Pasture Nick snarled straight into the man's face.

The religious man was yet again raving to not just the pudgy man, but everyone in the court. Blaming and shaming all the people who didn't see the walls as he did. It was an annoying problem that grated on Eren's short temper. These people had hindered their progress for a long time to defend the walls and create better measures for future problems that could happen to the walls. It wasn't news to anyone in the military with the gossip that came from the Stationary Guard.

After Pasture Nick finished his sanctimonious rant, Zackly reminded the crowd what they were all to be doing, pointedly ignoring everything the pious man previously said, "let's advance the narrative then. Next... Eren... A question for you."

"Yes," the young cadet replied respectfully, fully prepared for whatever the Supreme Commander wanted of him.

"The Survey Corps has hope for you joining them... You being a soldier previously, do you think you can utilize the 'Titan Power' for good use?"

"Ye... Yes, Sir. I do!" Eren said as powerfully as he could while being courteous. What the Supreme Commander said next made him freeze.

"Ho... Yet it says here on a report of your mission to plug the wall this," Zackly said, ruffling through his papers to carefully quote next what would put Eren in internal peril. "...'The titan power immediately after transformation... Mikasa Ackerman was aimed at three times with your swinging fist'..."

At that Eren stopped listening and hyper-focused on where his friends were, honing in on his sister. Eren's mind was swaying with this information. He was fearful and filled to the brim with regret and anger towards himself. He felt himself question who he was and how he could have ever do that to one of his closest persons. Mikasa's face gave nothing away however. Armin seemed shocked but Eren could wage it wasn't from this information. He didn't remember anything. He couldn't remember anything. This was all too much yet not enough, Eren needed more information. _What had happened?_

"Mikasa Ackerman?" Zackly merely asked, following Eren's previous head whip to his sister.

"Yes, sir... That's me."

"So you are Mikasa," repeating himself almost. "Eren attacking you is a fact, yes?"

Mikasa was quiet for a while before her face hardened. "...Yes, sir, it's fact."

And with that, people in all stands murmured and whispered, glances of fear and anger directed towards Eren, not that he had any attention to spare on noticing. Eren was too caught up in his own personal turmoil to even think about the idiots around him. He had tried to _kill Mikasa_. Mikasa, the one he had saved all those years ago from disgusting human scum. Mikasa, his sister, companion, and friend. How could he have _done_ such a thing.

Mikasa spoke before anything else could get riotous, in the court and in Eren's own head.

"However... More than that, I, two times, was saved by Eren's titan power." Eren's mind felt a little bit sharper at that, but not by much. All of his concentration was on Mikasa. "The first instance was when I was on the verge of falling to a titan. He saved me, attacking said titan. The second was when Armin and I were protected from being shot by cannon fire." Eren could remember the last event, but only distantly, like it may or may not have happened if there was no other proof. Why was everything so hazy for him? Mikasa continued, "These facts should be considered greatly, I think." Eren wanted to hug Mikasa and apologize for everything but multiple reasons kept him from executing such an action.

"This is something," Commander Dawk began. "Your reports described in these cases are true. There are biases, though, which I have seen and much of this is wishful thinking. There isn't enough documental proof to support the objectiveness of your statements." At this, Eren could see Mikasa's eyelids lower to a glare at the man. Eren didn't blame her, and didn't like where this was going. "The reason you vouch for Eren is also evident. In Eren's background check, there is a report from six years ago involving an incident. Surprisingly, when these two were both nine years old, they stabbed to death three human robbers.

"There is some understanding to what they did, it was legitimate self-defense for them. Yet it raises suspicion to what those kills have on Eren's perceived humanity. The big question is should we be trusting him with our resources, good soldiers, and all human kind?" During Dawk's long winded speech, Eren had caught Squad Leader Levi's expression of surprise at hearing of Eren and Mikasa killing three people. He had only caught it because he had glanced nervously at his superiors, while Ervin had no expression change, Levi had clearly not been previously enlightened of his dark past. Eren didn't know how to take Levi's clear shock, but Dawk had stirred the court. It came to life with people accusing Eren of despicable things. Eren was expressly feed up when one loud voice was singled out from the rest. It was the large man that Levi had promptly shut up, but some of the man's gall had apparently returned in the chaos.

"That one too," the man pointed at Mikasa, "is doubtful of being human even!" Eren would have punched the man if he wasn't so scared for Mikasa. People began spreading it around about Mikasa but Eren wouldn't _stand_ for that.

Then someone suggested she should be killed too.

" _WRONG!"_ Eren's voice boomed out around the court like he had ate gunpowder. He realized his interruption was rude and tried to save it by switching to being polite. "N-no... You're misunderstood, I may be a monster, but Mikasa's relationship to that is naught! There is no relationship to this. This has... become nothing but one-sided speculation and taking guesses that are convenient for you all... Reality is nothing close to what you all are saying, disregarding how it all truly is." Eren could feel his veins pumping blood thickly through his system, fueling his words. But, looking around, it seemed this may have been a bad choice, but he couldn't stop.

"Roughly speaking... You all... Haven't even seen a titan in your life so how are you all scared of them?" Eren was trying to give into the tiny voice speaking reason for him to stop talking. But he squashed it malevolently. Eren gritted his teeth and gazed hard at all these rich bastards. He recalled Hanji having told him to speak his mind, and it gave him a boost to his already strong resolve for _everyone_ to listen to him. He will say everything that he has been thinking and holding back without restraint now.

"How will you guys survive if the ones with power stop fighting for you? If you are all scared to fight for your own survival, then lean on those who fight for you!" Eren's voice was shouting by now, his tone having gotten harsher and more aggressive which may have been a bad blunder.

To hell with everything, all of them had no fucking spine. These people were all damned cowards... "You damn... Cowards... Shut up so you can invest everything in me!" He had screamed by the end and after finishing, everything and everyone was dead silent for a little bit longer than what Eren felt was comfortable. He could practically hear people shaking in their robes and fancy shoes. This wasn't good at all.

"Aim!" Eren jerked his head to see Commander Dawk's wide and frightened eyes glaring at him. A soldier by his side lifted and cocked his rifle at Eren. This was something Eren completely forgot about in the moment. He had been so heated and had so much pent-up inside that this was something he hadn't even thought about. Eren could only stare as the barrel that was pointed towards him, shifting slightly to get pin-point accuracy straight at Eren's head.

And that's when Eren instantly lost sight of the weapon completely, feeling his head crack to the side with his body following suit. Splitting pain splashed through his face where the tip of a boot had just smashed into his face was all he could register.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well its 6:20am here. somethings to note, Nick-shisai is Pasture Nick basically. I would have tagged on the -dono but I thought that Nick-shisai-dono looked funny and didn't really add to anything. lol. also I've been practicing reading the jap scans so I have been basically doing my own translation and interpretation. Sorry if anything seems weird or wrong. I'm doing a mix of everything. anyways, thank you all so much for commenting and all the kudos!!!! it makes me very happy. And if you know anything about where I left off, the next chapter is gonna be... rough. Oh Eren im sorry. Anywho, thank you and have a nice morning/day/evening!


End file.
